


The Fortress

by Starmaker5



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Self-Imposed-Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaker5/pseuds/Starmaker5
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Well, here's another thousand words describing a single moment. Feturing my OC Pikmin, Hope.
Kudos: 2





	The Fortress

The sunlight was filtering through the canopy high above her head. Warming her to her very core. The walls surrounding the compound were several layers. The first was the outermost layer, and was made of wood. The wood was a rich brown like the trees that were all around, made from sticks and bark and wood. The second layer was stone only. From rocks that seemed like they freshly plucked out of a nearby river, to stones that looked as though they had been there forever. Each rock was piled on another, fitting together like broken parts of a leaf. The third and final layer was once more made out of wood, but seemed as though more care had been taken to make sure it fit. Parts had been cut, and parts had been patched up with more wood. As though every pikmin inside had contributed to the upkeep of this layer.

A small tunnel allowed for easy exit and entrance. The only entrance and exit on the whole compound. The tunnel itself was a moved log that creaked with age, cut off of all branches, but no mushrooms seemed to grow in or around it, preventing it from truly decaying. On each side a large leaf was there covering the entrance and exit, preventing unauthorized travel. Or at least slowing it down. The air inside was moist and warm, like a thick fog on a misty day. The bark itself was somewhat dry and grimy, with moss growing around the log on the inside.

On the inside, at each corner of the walls, a tall oak tree stood proudly. Each reached so high, and seemed so wide. Leaves rustled softly in the wind, and the roots dug deep into the ground. The branches spread out, and interlocked with their fellow brethren. Each holding each other, as if they would never let go. They seemed to stand so tall, so proud. As though nothing would ever knock them down. Holes were in each. Large gaping holes that were carved by tiny leaves and hands and noses. Inside it was soft, cozy even. It was just wet enough to avoid being dry, and just dry enough to avoid being wet.

In between the trees however, were rows and rows of large tulips, overlooking the walls. Each petal carefully moved to allow for easy climbing and easy surveying, but also an easy place to hide and still absorb the wonderful sunlight. The stems were strong and thick and green, as though they themselves were new, but had to have been there since the walls were first put up, if the mound of dirt under it was any indication. Each tulip seemed to be about a third taller than the wall, and had easy lookout areas that could probably see rather far away.

More towards the center, more towards the right, several dozen Onions littered the ground. Each firmly planted in the ground. Each surrounded by a dozen or more sleeping unborn Pikmin. Their colors swished around, with one large onion in the very middle, overlooking all. It's shadow seemed to act as its own mark, showing where the area was. That onion was every color of the rainbow, from fiery red, to electric yellow, to watery blue, to ferocious purple, to pixie pink, to sturdy gray, to poisonous white. Shifting around like waves of water, or currents of electricity. The same colors as the other onions, but each only had one.

To the left of the center, were dozens of eggs. And even more spots of sugary nectar. Left out and ripe for the taking. Some eggs seemed fresher than a daisy, others seemed like they were just about to hatch. Same with the nectar. Some looked like it was freshly removed from the egg, some looked like it had been there so long, it had started helping the grass below it grow, and was small not from being absorbed, but from melting into the ground below. But no matter the age, each looked equally appealing. Each looked like a great source of food.

Behind the center was a large open grassy field, leading to even more space. Piles of random objects were scattered haphazardly throughout the area. Everything from sticks and stones, to strange objects such as a yellow thing that floated around in the pond. There was also a lot of vegetation in the area, everything from pikpik carrots, to the strange round objects that seemed to be growing out of the ground on long stems. Some had been hollowed out, others seemed to have been left there. Some seemed to have very specific parts of themselves missing, others seemed to have just taken the whole thing. It was a very peculiar sight.

Then there was Hope herself. A small yellowish Pikmin, with large blue bug eyes, and two tiny wings out of her back, able to flap rather fast. With two small ears on each side of her head, her hearing was surprisingly enough, far from great. Her sight was slightly poorer than average. And she was rather small compared to most. Even by some of the Pink Pikmin standards.

In the very center however, was a statue. Wooden. A leader was carved in it. Five in fact. Various things were placed reverently before it. From strange large round things that were brightly colored, to glittering objects of no real value. The leaders had a strange head. Two heads in fact. One seemed to be transparent, as only air represented it, the other was the solid head. Each had a flower at the end's of their transparent heads. One was small, and had a pink flower. One was heavy built and had a green flower. One was small and had a somewhat dark blue flower. One was cone shaped and had a blue flower as well, but brighter. The middle, and the one that seemed to be the leader, was a middle sized one with a bright red flower.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for some background information in case your confused, here Pikmin can reproduce the traditional way, and the human way. The human way is the only way you get hybrids like Hope. But they tend to be deformed. Hope for example already has what's described, but also can't conduct electricity easily, as one zap to her wings and she's down. I also have another OC Elf, whose may be Hope's sister if I decide she deserves to exist. She's basically a Pink/Flying Pikmin, but she doesn't have any wings, but dose have large somewhat pointy ears. Hence her name.


End file.
